


向着内心进发

by paradoxaligner



Series: 【授权翻译】What He Likes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Character Study, Cocaine, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Post Reichenbach, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: 君之所爱：第三部分在追踪莫里亚蒂的犯罪网络时，夏洛克拜访了艾琳，他有些不同寻常的请求，足以让他们进入阴暗险峻的形势中。而且他们也可能没法后退





	向着内心进发

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Towards the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441604) by [solojones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solojones/pseuds/solojones). 

> 令人窒息的虐

离她上次见到夏洛克福尔摩斯仅仅过了六周后，艾琳似乎习惯了在更长些的间隔之后再见到他。所以，在那个温暖的午后，她穿着短裤和无袖背心晃来晃去，等待着开门签收快递，却颇为惊奇地发现夏洛克站在门外。

她注意到的第一件事情是，他晒黑了。他开口问道，声音似乎有些闭塞：“我能进来吗？”

“当然。”她说，往回退了几步让他进屋，然后关上了大门。他穿着一条黑裤子和纽扣白衬衫。而且，让她惊奇的是，他还带着墨镜，那让他看起来非常不像平日的自我。

唯一能证明他不是为了度假而戴墨镜的是脸上的怒容。嗯，也许除了怒容，还有是艾琳对他这过去的差不多十一个月内干的事情的明了，让她这样认为。那些事情可一点都不令人享受。

夏洛克把他的小行李袋放到了厨房柜台上，一边走进客厅里，就是在这时她注意到了他绑着绷带的右手。只有他的大拇指完好无损，但似乎他连这个指头都不能灵活活动。

他衬衫的右袖的手腕以下部分被切下了，有可能是为了让他更好地在袖子里移动那一大块纱布。艾琳对着他挑起眉毛，看着他焦虑地在客厅里踱步。

“又被车撞了？”她问道，声音中藏匿着一点幽默。

如果她能看见夏洛克的眼睛，她确信他会给她一个白眼，因为他嘟囔着说：“普吉岛（注：泰国最大岛屿）的一个保镖。我在监视他工作的那栋楼房时太大意了些。他决定以不停地踩在我的手上的方式来把我劝回去。”

艾琳对这形容哼哼了一下：“那听起来……很疼。”疼已经算是轻描淡写了。

夏洛克取下墨镜，恼怒地把它甩到咖啡桌上。“唯一能形容那个的就是不方便。你知道我以这样的方式工作有多难吗？”他将他左手手心摁到眼睛上，明显地颤抖着。

“我想，相当难。”艾琳同意道，“这样包扎着的情形还要持续多久？”

“已经有两周了。在我把它撤掉之前，我只能再忍两周。”夏洛克冷笑了一下，“医生说他认为总共应包扎六个星期，但我没办法承受这么久，对吧？”他用力吸吸鼻子，但这似乎没有让他的鼻子通畅起来。

他发出难受的声音：“你有纸巾吗？”

“在客房厕所里。”她对着他平常在这里的时候下榻的那个房间方向点了点头。

他没说谢谢，大步走开了，对于他来说这并不奇怪。但这激动而恼怒的状态与她平时见到的夏洛克可大不一样。

通常他很镇定，也可能由于他的“实验”之一的美好前景而兴高采烈。噢，当然，这些都与他使用毒品有关，但当她六个星期前见到他时，那仅仅是时不时的一种爱好。这一点很可能已经改变了。

“该死！”她听到他在喷喷鼻子后这样大喊。

“还好吗？”她回应说。而他仅仅发出另一声沮丧的叫声。艾琳小心翼翼地进入客房中，走到了浴室门口。

夏洛克靠在水槽边上，用左手将一团卫生纸紧紧地摁在他的鼻子上。纸巾和那水槽都有星星点点的血迹。在房间内明亮的灯光下，艾琳终于可以看见他发红的眼睛和微微扩张的瞳孔。

啊，她想到。她确实知道许多用传统方式吸可卡因的客户。事实上，夏洛克是第一个她知道的静脉注射的人。从她最近了解到的消息来看，从她最近了解到的消息来看， IV 型可卡因比它通常在派对上出现的对应版本可要厉害得多。

“ 我没有意识到你开始吸食它了。”她谨慎地评论说。

在镜子的倒影中，气恼的夏洛克看了她一眼。“我没有吸食。我刚开始有，刚进大学的时期，但很讨厌这样。出于明显的原因。”他用松开的，伤痕累累的手对着自己的倒影比划了一下。

“ 更别说这样兴奋起来根本没有具体效力。我还不如把那玩意直接在马桶里冲下去。但是，我不能很好地注射，因为右手绑着绷带，而左手不习惯。我试过了。”

“ 为什么减轻些份量，直到你痊愈为止呢？追杀莫里亚蒂的余党当然可以延缓多两个星期？”艾琳提议道。

他告诉过她可卡因只是因为他需要快速而清晰地思考工作。她想要相信这仍然是他的理由，但夏洛克从镜子里躲开她的视线，看向一边的举动告诉她，不是这样的。

那么，好吧，问题在于他不能再等几个星期了。这么说，他必须马上满足自己的瘾头。艾琳绝望地想要不去在乎，但上一回相见已经让她确认，她确实在乎他。

而且她还意识到，他也在乎她。想到这点，她平静地发问：“夏洛克，为什么你在这里？”

他花了点时间将纸团从鼻子边拿开。当他发现鼻子没再流血时，他将纸团扔到垃圾桶里，打开水龙头洗手洗脸。他一边做着这些，一边说：“我在一些事情上需要你的帮助。”

“需要信息？”她问他，几乎期望着他的帮助是指这个。她以为她已经给了他所有可以用到帮他追查到莫里亚蒂余党的东西，不过也有可能有点剩下了……“还是说又要进行你的‘实验’之一了？”

“ 都不是。”他说，用手巾擦干脸和左手。他似乎搪塞了一会儿，但最终还是转身，真真正正地看着她。“我需要一只稳定的手。一只不会弄错血管的手。”

一瞬间，艾琳感觉全身冰凉。那一瞬间中，所有装出来的职业风范都从她的面容滑落了，她回答说：“夏洛克，我做不到。”

他的眉毛愤怒地皱起：“噢，我明白了，”他尖锐地说，“所以用镇静剂违反我的意志把我放倒是完全没有问题的，但上帝禁止你帮我注射些我真正想要注射的东西。”

她紧抿嘴唇，不确定应该如何反驳这话，甚至不确定她是否应该反驳。上一回，她用镇静剂是为了他好，而他也知道。

他现在由于停止用药而万分激动，而她不打算和在这样状态下的他发生争吵。过了一会儿，夏洛克伸手进裤口袋中取出他的钱包，为她打开来。

“ 拿走你要的钱。这样之后，你会下手吗？”

艾琳想过拒绝他，想过说她不是会为 250 舍科勒服从他的愿望的人，她是一个在特殊、高薪且有需求领域工作的专家。但她知道他会看破这层伪装的。

那身份也许对于她的其他顾客来说是真的，但他已经两次付钱让艾琳在他出击的时候看着他了。简单地说，她当下的处境使她自己一手促成的。

如果她进一步申诉的话，他会要求知道原因。而这其中真正的原因不是她想要拿出来讨论的，甚至都不是她愿意想到的。

她的另一部分意志想着答应他，但拒绝他的报酬，告诉他（诚实地）怎么样都好过他试着用左手在不知何处的大街上注射。

告诉他这还不如他到这里，安全无比，因为她是他的……艾琳止住自己的想法。她是他的什么？

她现在正危险地站在，那不希望被记起的区域的边缘。

“ 好吧。”她坚忍地回答说，拿走了钱，为了让她自己相信自己相当专业的意图多于让他相信的。

在夏洛克的方面来说，他似乎没有注意到她激烈对战的情绪。事实上，他似乎总是认为她做这些是为了利益。艾琳为让他继续这样想感到罪恶。那男人一直在偏离他的路线飞过几百里来见她，因为艾琳是唯一一个他能放下伪装，见面和交谈的人。

同时，她承认，因为他很明显对她几度感觉，这点感觉她不能进一步确认，因为那与确认她自己的感情一样艰难。这一点她在上一回他来到时已经意识到了。

但艾琳相当怀疑是否有这样一个想法滑过他的脑海，想到她和他在同一种处境之下，想到他是唯一一个认识她且知道她还活着的人，他是她能以自我相处的人。

这一点总是会被复杂化，不仅仅因为他们之间总是存在着一种紧张感，还因为他总是处在嗑药状态或是将要进入这种状态的事实。

她怎么能在处在这样状态下的他身边放松呢？她怎么能胆敢开始考虑他们之间还存在着更多情愫这个想法呢？

如果事情不像这样发展的话……艾琳有时候会这样想。但该发生的还是发生了。

一切都盖棺定论，无法逆转。

她将钱塞到短裤口袋里，问道：“我想药就在你的包里？”他点点头表示承认，她继续说：“去坐到沙发上。”

他们进入到主要居住区，夏洛克听从了她的话，背靠在沙发扶手上坐下，长腿伸在外面。艾琳从他的包里取出必要物品，把它们带到了客厅里，放在咖啡桌上。然后轻巧地坐在沙发的外边缘，就在他旁边，

她开始试着卷起他的左臂袖子，但那衬衫紧紧地包裹在他手臂上。

“可能你脱掉它会更容易。”她说，惊奇地发现自己的口气听起来相当陈腔滥调，一点也不挑逗。

这种事情可一点也不性感。

艾琳开始像她之前看到夏洛克做的那样，用纯净水和一点点药棉填满勺子，但又将勺子小心翼翼地放下了。因为她看见夏洛克正艰难地单手解着衬衫纽扣。

“天杀的掌骨骨折。”他喃喃说。

她把他的手推开，亲自开始解他的扣子，动作因熟练而飞快。

“你知道，也许你在痊愈之前应该不穿有纽扣的衬衫。”艾琳指出。

夏洛克给了她一个白眼，一边做起来，把衬衫尾部从裤子里拉出来，开始设法脱掉它。

“我不能穿T恤衫。不能穿短袖*。”他平淡无奇地说，“所以我应该穿什么呢，长袖T恤衫吗？还是针织套衫？”

*：静脉注射的吸毒者手臂上有很多孔会很明显，所以夏洛克此处说自己无法穿短袖。

他听上去像是被恶心到了，艾琳允许自己录出一小丝笑容。即使在这样堕落和逃亡的状态，他仍然能保持着一度虚荣势利。知道夏洛克的本真自我还在什么地方存在着真好。

他成功从衬衫中挣扎出来，并把它恼怒地扔到一边之后，艾琳眼中的幽默散去了。现在她明白了他为什么说不能穿短袖了：他的两边肘部和左前臂都有着刺目发炎的红点，还有几点白色的脓肿。

“上帝啊，夏洛克。”她斥责道，不顾自己的反对。“你到现在还没让自己大规模感染可真算是个奇迹了。”

“它们没有感染，它们是消过毒的。”他回应说，似乎被冒犯到了。

“这不像是我在重复使用用过的针管。我永远都不会那么不小心的。这些痕迹只是因为没扎中血管。所以，我需要你的帮助。但如果你觉得太恶心作呕的话，我总是可以离开这里，继续试着自己完成的。”

他这样回驳说，坐直起来，鼻孔张大。

艾琳本能地将手放在他的胸膛上，让他恢复到躺卧在扶手上的姿势，一边说：“好了，冷静下来。我答应你我会做的，那我就不会食言。深呼吸。”

她可以感觉到掌心之下他强烈的心跳。

事实上，她意识到，那心跳在她触碰到他之后加快了。有那么一秒，他们四眼相会，然后艾琳像是被烫到一样抽回自己的手，看向一边。

她沉默着解开了他的皮带，开始将它从裤子的环中抽出。夏洛克将臀稍微抬高一点，帮助她脱下皮带。她将皮带紧紧地绑在他的左手臂上，然后转向那勺子和用锡纸包好的小包，他们两人什么都没有说。

艾琳打开锡纸包，取出一小撮白色粉末，和她上次见他用的分量差不多，然后将它溶解到勺子里的水中。她越过肩头看了一眼，发现他充满欲望地看着这整一个过程。

“这样的剂量可以吗？”她问他。

“多一点。”夏洛克回答说，他的声音突然间听起来干涩无比。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

艾琳又取了一小撮，倒了一点点粉末到水里。“这样够了吗？”

“剩下的，都倒进去。”他说，指示着她指尖剩下的那么多粉末。

那就会是他六周之前所用剂量的大约两倍那么多了。事情怎么进展的这么快？

艾琳将剩下的可卡因倒进去，感觉有点恶心，然后转身背对着他搅拌一下，用针管吸取了液体。

艾琳又转向他，确保自己的视线定在他的前臂和肘部上。这样的话，那就仅仅是一只手臂，一些血管了。

不是夏洛克。

她微微翻转了下他的臂，找到了前臂内侧一条清晰的血管，未曾被脓包感染或是被曾用过的针口侵占。她抓起一块酒精棉，清理了一下那片区域，然后向上伸手松开点皮带，让血液循环。

艾琳静静地深呼吸一下，让自己的手不致颤抖，然后轻柔地将细细的针管插入血管，她回抽了一下活塞，吸出一滴血来，证明着她正确无误的注射，那手臂保持不动。

艾琳对针管绝对没有一丝恐惧，但这并不阻碍一阵恶心感冲击了她。

她无法自制地看向夏洛克的面孔，希望确认这真的是他想让她做的，但他的眼睛却忙着饥渴地盯着手臂上插着的针头，艾琳沮丧地意识到了那是个毫无意义的问题。

她的眼睛重新看向他的手臂，活塞缓缓地被她推入，艾琳看着那毒液从注射器中压出，进入到夏洛克的血液系统中。

她把针头抽出，盖帽，放好，一系列动作令艾琳有了星星点点的宽慰感。她发出一声叹息，却被夏洛克由于快感而大声的喘息掩盖了。可卡因已然从手臂长驱直入他的心脏。

他的肌肉收缩，头向后仰着，嘴巴大张却无声无息，感受着兴奋的冲击。在大概二十秒之后，他重新开始呼吸，他泛红的胸膛快速地上下起伏，全身上下都冒出豆大的汗珠。

夏洛克闭上眼睛，低声哼了一下。艾琳目不转睛地看着眼前的景象。她惊讶地发现这令人激动的景象同时也令她感到可怕。

也许是因为她现在已经见识过了这毒药现在有多令人愉快，就能恶毒地让人有多难受。它可以，也会，在一瞬之间背叛他。

慢慢地，夏洛克睁开眼睛，看向天花板：“谢谢你。”他叹息着说，“这样要好多了。”

然后他确实听上去更加放松了，也不再那么焦虑或是恼怒。但是在心底艾琳还是知道，驱走这一切的是使他一开始变得如此焦虑的东西。一会儿过后，夏洛克说话了，语调迷离同时具有科学探究的意味：

“我想象出我的心跳在你触碰到我的时候加快了，虽然那只是对‘反击还是逃跑’形势的回应，不过，没有人会触碰我，除非他们想要杀了我。”

艾琳对他的视线仍然对着天花板感到无比庆幸，因为她无法自制地闭上眼睛，因为她胸口那疼痛的纠结。

她发觉了，夏洛克那可卡因是有利于工作的这个说辞完全没有兑现。噢，她曾今见识过他如何把自己的脑力过度使用，到了一个连他这样的人都无法承受的地步。但是他的身体却每况愈下，穿的衣服越发破旧。

谁知道他有多少次一边追杀致命的人，一边危险地被这药物（彼时它有可能正在他的血液系统中流动，也有可能没有）分散注意力？

是的，她掂量着，如果他保持清醒的话，他肯定能更好地对付莫里亚蒂的犯罪网络。不过告诉他这点可帮不到什么忙。

夏洛克最终看向她，他的眼睛泛着光，瞳孔放大，一边嘴角带着微笑说道：“这和你平常的工作不一样，是吧？”

艾琳成功制止住了自己的吞咽动作，并使自己的脸保持住那张毫无情感的面具，回答道：“我想，只要能有钱付账，我不太在意工作是什么。”

这是个糟糕的谎话，一个清醒的夏洛克福尔摩斯可以轻松地发觉。但事实上，她在和五脏六腑中的涌起的胆汁作斗争。

夏洛克用慵懒而迷惑的表情看了她至少一分钟，然后最终问：“那么，你平常的工作是什么样的？”

“你知道我是干什么的。”她平淡地回答说，不确定他进行这番谈话想干什么。

“大概知道，”夏洛克谨慎地说，“我知道有些男人付钱给你，让你去羞辱他们，以试图满足某种意义上的幻想，但是我无法理解这是为什么。”

“我也不期望你能理解。”艾琳回答说。虽然他异常聪明且充满学识，但她知道迷恋是在他个人理解能力之外的东西。不属于他的领域。

夏洛克对她的回答皱起眉头。然后，镇定地看着她，说：“那就展示给我看吧。”

艾琳感觉自己的心提到了嗓子眼。不，他不可能是认真的，她想。“展示给你什么？”

“你知道的，”夏洛克说，慵懒地做着手势，而不是含沙射影。“你平常的工作，毕竟，我付钱给你了。我是你的客户。”他解释说，语调听上去是那么平静超然，让她想打他。

“之前我已经需要过许多不同的东西，但我很好奇。向我展示你是做什么的，把我当成一位普通顾客。也许我确实想要尝试去进行另一场实验了。”

她对他的提议的第一个反应是局促不安的，这让她感到担心。她与别人进行工作时，从没有害羞，或是小心翼翼过。

那对夏洛克进行她的工作又怎应有什么不同呢？

一开始她想要将自己的推脱归结到他在这个领域的无知上，但艾琳意识到，这说法并不很准确。

是的，他在性的方面缺乏经验，但这男人可是处理过数不尽耸人听闻的犯罪了，他可绝不是能轻易被吓到的人。

会是她自己的恐惧让她的心跳动着这令人不安的节奏吗？这是唯一一件能吓到艾琳艾德勒的事情。

她一瞬间就将这个想法甩出脑海。不，她告诉自己，根本就没有理由来拒绝他。

再说了，这本应是她擅长的领域，一个她可以将凌驾这个词每一层意思都发挥的淋漓尽致的领域，这应该比作残酷的死神那把缓缓收割他生命的镰刀要更简单。

“好吧。”她僵硬得像石头一样回答他，一下子转变成了自己作为“那个女人”的模式，站起身来。

她说话了，很简短，但语调中带有指令的意味：“去客房。”

艾琳必须阻止自己说出“你的房间”这话，这是她从未和其他任何客户犯过的错误。夏洛克没动。

“现在就去。”她说。

“噢噢，我明白了。”夏洛克回答说，慵懒地将腿从沙发上移开，站起来面对她。“这本应该是‘驾驭’的一部分。给我发出各种指令，对不对？很好。”

他转过身去，信步走进客房里。艾琳看着他，有那么一刻相当恼怒，因为他对这整一件事情太过随意，已经到了鲁莽的地步。

这样的随便莽撞本不该是事情发展的方向。她不能让事情继续这样下去。

她走回自己的房间，看了一眼衣柜里的衣服。角色扮演的服装，紧身衣，这些都对她来说一点都不像“夏洛克”式的东西。

这是一个什么都没穿的她走在身边时仅仅处于紧张边缘的男人。

事实上，艾琳看见他最受吸引的时候，是在他贝克街的公寓里，当时的她容貌本真——披发，穿着他的袍子，仅仅化着淡淡的妆。

快速作出决定后，艾琳脱下身上的衣服，在浴室里洗干净脸，披散头发，穿上了挂在墙上钉子上的丝绸睡袍。

她从不在工作的时候穿自己的衣服，这是她的一条准则。

但是，她这样狡辩道，夏洛克福尔摩斯可是个特殊案例。

在去客房的路上，她从沙发边的地上拿起他的皮带。仅仅是为了顺手。

她自信地走进她工作的客房，却烦恼地发现夏洛克正妄自尊大地站在化妆台边。“上床去。”她指示道。

他转向了那个方向，但看起来全然不以为意，这让艾琳越发火大。她抓住他的左手让他停下来。夏洛克低头单挑眉毛看着她。

“把裤子脱了。”

夏洛克微微张开嘴，然后有些紧张地吞咽了一下，这让艾琳大松一口气。她知道还有一些法子羞辱这个男人。“为什么？”他谨慎地问道。

“因为我叫你这样做。”艾琳露出个小小的顽皮的微笑，可能是自从伦敦那与夏洛克的初次相处之后第一次开始在他身边自在起来。也许这实验真是个好主意。

似乎是注意到了自己的疏忽似的，夏洛克使自己坚定了些，用准备迎接挑战的态度踢掉了鞋子，解开了黑色的裤子。他脱下裤子，看起来动作僵硬，爬到床上，背靠在床头板上，双臂交叠在大腿上。

他的举止之间有一丝尴尬，这本应该就是她所想要的。

作为一位专业人士，她有这样的冲动想叫他将蓝色丝质的短裤一同脱下。但是，她内心中相当陌生的一部分却犹豫着不知应不应该把事情发展到那么过火的阶段，为了他们两人的好——不过，她真的不想深究为什么有这样的犹豫。

艾琳转身背对床铺，从柜桶中拿起四条丝绸绑带。

“躺下。”她转回去面对夏洛克，说。他看上去有点不确定，虽然那之中的迷惑比窘迫要多些，但他还是服从了她的指令。

当她用那丝带将他的左腿绑到床腿上时，他却放松下来了。

“啊，”他若有所思地说：“在没有裤子的材料阻挡下，能更轻易地捆绑人们。他们挣脱的机率也更低。”用逻辑解释这之中的关联让他舒坦了些，但这让她相当恼火。

“闭嘴。”艾琳一边将他的另一条腿固定在床上一边丢下一句。

“这是专业的责骂吗？”他打听道，艾琳移动到了床的侧面。他听上去完全像是一个在询问新研究论文的化学家。

“不，那是对你无休止的问题的厌倦。你应该在求饶，而不是讯问。”她怒气腾腾地说，一边将绑住他左臂的结拉的格外的紧。

他没有给出任何表示自己感到疼痛的迹象，也许是因为他体内有可卡因的缘故。

总的来说，那药似乎让他非常放松，而这恰恰根本不是她想要的。

当艾琳爬过他，将最后一个结在他前臂伤口之上一点的位置系紧时，夏洛克长长地叹了口气。她将那个结松开了一点，虽然她的职业喜好是施加痛苦。

“你知道，基于你在伦敦所提出的价格，我毫不怀疑你对这个相当在行。但是坦白地说，艾琳，我仍然没有发现吸引人的地方。”夏洛克不满地说。

她想要抽他一巴掌。但她尽力克制住了自己，由于这是她本人的渴求，而不是他的。

相反，她倾身俯低到他身上，她的脸距离他的仅仅有几英寸距离。艾琳半是低语，半是叹息地问：“你就没有什么幻想吗，福尔摩斯先生？”

说实话，她不确定他到底有没有，这令人相当沮丧。

“你不是应该能够弄明白答案的吗？肯定不是每一个人都这么简单就能弄懂的。”夏洛克回答说，声音低沉，带着一丝挑战的意味。

更加恼怒的艾琳站起身来，慢慢走到了床的尾部，拿起她刚才放在衣柜上面的他的皮带。

她微眯眼瞟了他一下，轻轻地用皮带抽打一下他的大腿，低声说：“你是个坏男孩。”

夏洛克对这翻了个白眼：“天啊，回到幼龄*？有人真的受用这个吗？”

*注：原词infantilising，大概意思是婴儿化，实际上是性[]幻想的一种，目前未找到中文译名，所以就意译了一下。

你会吃惊的，她想到。她本来就没有指望这个发挥效果。

也许应该用些他更熟悉的。

她倾身向前，更加勒紧了他腿上的绑带。“这也许是花了我十年，但现在我终于抓住你了。而且现在没有人在监视我们之间的审讯过程。”

他饱受折磨的叹气让她停了下来。“你忘了，我之前有被逮捕过。这根本算不上是一个幻想。更像是毫无意义的无聊重复。”

艾琳用皮带抽了一下他内侧的腿部，出于恼火的成分要比她认为这能让他兴奋起来的成分要多。“你没有一点想象力吗？”她嘟哝着，爬到床上，在他外伸张开的两脚间跪着。

她不能自制地注意到他强壮精干的肌肉。显然，这是在数月字面意义上的逃命中锻炼出来的。

她心跳速度的加快使她惊恐起来——这是他的幻想，不是你自己的——她这样尖锐地提醒自己。

艾琳开始记起自己为什么觉得这是个糟糕的主意的其中一个原因。但艾琳却坚定不移地认为自己足够专业，不会让自己被他吸引的事实挡道。

她这几年被迫要对几个女人做这个，那么毫无疑问她就可以搞定某些男人。

可他不只是“某些男人”。

夏洛克福尔摩斯是一个奇迹。从一开始，他的智力就和他的身体一同强烈地吸引了她。这说明了，当在伦敦的时候，她没有装出自己的着迷来从他那里套得信息。

不，夏洛克不是个普通人。他没有普通人的渴望或是思考方式。他的思想被现实所框定，没有任何幻想。

她再次想起了在贝克街的那夜，当他望进的双眸中，触到她的脉搏的时候。

他试图估测她对他的渴望。而她也在他自己的眼中看见了同样的渴望。

她见到的，唯一能让他“感兴趣”的东西是她。而且甚至不仅仅她的躯体有这样的效果，她敏锐的大脑和尖锐的话语有同样的作用。

也许，也许她能让他为这个求饶。

不过，她就连想想这个主意，就觉得这很危险，通常这是她会回避的。

施虐女王的总体意义就是满足角色扮演的刺激，去让客户完全迷失在幻想之中。但夏洛克福尔摩斯是一个似乎没有想象力的男人。如果有需要和他更接近现实一点的话，那她奉陪到底。不管怎么说，这都是一次挑战。

慢慢地，艾琳爬到夏洛克的身上，让自己凌驾于他之上，但是用手臂和脚掌支撑着，使得唯一触碰到他的只有她的睡袍。

“你不想要任何一种幻想，对吧？”她问道，清楚地明白这仅仅是修辞上的虚伪。不过这确实抓住他的注意力了。

他张大、受迷药影响的瞳孔凝视着她，这么久以来第一次有了兴趣。艾琳可以听见他心脏的跳动，但它从注射了可卡因开始已经这么跳着了。她需要更加努力地激发出一种完全不同的心跳反应。

她在几英寸外凝视着他，轻语道：“你想要就在你面前的。你想要我。”

夏洛克的嘴张开了一小部分，似乎想要驳斥，但艾琳先做出了反应。她在他胸膛上坐直，他们之间仅有她丝质的睡袍隔离开来。

然后，她用皮带抽打在他的脸上。

夏洛克的头转向了一边，他惊讶地眨眼，但没有叫出声来。又一次，这很有可能是可卡因在使他的感官迟钝。

艾琳再次前倾，大声说：“那么，是什么让你认为我会想要像你一样的垃圾？”

房间突然间陷入死寂，艾琳马上知道了这是一个错误的策略。噢，这的确从夏洛克那里得到了反应，但不是她想要达到的那种反应。

平常，当她找到一个男人或是女人的幻想时，她可以看见他们的双眼被秘密的喜悦所点亮。这时，艾琳就知道，她已经找到了他们愿意为之求饶的东西，找到了他们为之羞愧的，最深层的欲[]望。

但夏洛克的眼睛却看起来完全不同。它们竟从被下药的迷蒙中挣脱出来，有那么一刻真的显出了深切的伤心。

艾琳后撤开，准备跳下床换一套不同的策略（或者承认自己被打败了并完全放弃）。就在这时，夏洛克开口了，声线空幻而不真实：“继续。”

“夏洛克，”艾琳说，她不再用带有命令的语气，“我不认为……”

“我说，”他低声呵斥道，他的眼睛直直盯进她眼里，“继续。你刚才要说什么？”

艾琳被困在了一个无助的境地中。她总是顺从客户的意愿，而夏洛克，此刻，是她的客户。

但同时，她也知道他一点都不享受这些。但她只能保证自己的专业水准。如果这不是一段有关工作的关系，这会是什么呢？

她无法应对其他任何的关系。

艾琳安静地重复道：“你就是一个废物。”

她吞咽了一下，用尽全身上下所存的最后一丝镇静。夏洛克的眼睛专注地对着她的，一边沉重地呼吸。

“就看看你自己。你是一个令人讨厌的、神志恍惚的瘾君子。”

“打我。”他安静地说。

她再次用皮带抽他的脸，这回他因疼痛发出嘶嘶声，他的眼睛紧闭了一会儿，然后重新看着她。

“你傲慢，令人无法忍受。”她用平常那柔滑而诱惑人的语调说。但艾琳开始感觉自己像是不处在自己的身体中了。像是她不是说出这一切的人。

她不知道这些都是从哪里冒出来的，但夏洛克没有将视线移开，所以，她继续。

“你在一辈子里只有一个朋友，没有爱侣。认识你的人无法忍受你。”

这回，她毫无预警地打了他一巴掌，他疼的叫了出来，但仍旧咬咬嘴唇，重新看着她。

停下，你不想这么做，她的很大一部分心智这样想。但现在她已经不受控制了。她觉得自己说出的，根本不是她会说出的话。

“但是，你仍旧不停地回到这里。”她说，冷酷地大笑起来。“可怜又可悲的夏洛克福尔摩斯。仍旧对骗过他的女人着迷。你为了救我经历这么多麻烦，而且这还不够。你还是回到这里，哀求着让自己变得重要。哀求着一个你需要付钱的女人的重视。我想要你求我。”

“求……求求你。”夏洛克断断续续地说，喉咙压紧。“求求你，艾琳。 Please, please .”他恳求说，这熟悉的词让艾琳有一阵邪恶的愉悦，这让她觉得她成功了。

终于成功了。

艾琳的心跳动着，一边再次举起皮带，想要再次抽打在夏洛克现在已然淤肿的脸颊上，但他眼中的神情却制止了她。

那不是兴奋。那不是情欲。

那不是任何她本应该在成功击垮某人，让他们开放起来，融化到幻想世界中时看到的。

不，夏洛克充血的眼睛中真的是在恳求她。不是求她闭嘴，而是恳求着她无法明确指出的东西。

从令人不安的出神中回过神来，艾琳真真正正地看清了她身下的男人。

她被自己看见的所震惊。

夏洛克的下巴紧紧地闭起，他似乎在用尽全力与自己搏斗。他的胸膛不是由于兴奋而颤抖，那动作反而像是人们试图不发出呜咽声的发抖。这是她从未想过会在夏洛克身上看到的。

但已经太晚了，这时她才想起可卡因会怎样让人情感上易受伤害。和它使人自信一样容易，可卡因也可以挖掘出此人最深处的、导向对它依赖的恶魔。

艾琳才想起，她是怎样帮助这药物发挥这个效用。在这时，她意识到自己刚才在做什么了。

她是在弄懂他，好吧，对他说所有他想听到的话，就像她本应该做的那样。

虽然他想听到的话根本不是假的。而且这些话也绝对不令人享受。那是他的现实中最冷酷、最沉重的版本。那不是他内心深处的渴望，而是他心底的恐惧。

马上，艾琳从夏洛克身上离开，从床上离开，一步步踏着往后退，一边感受着现实情形像一桶冰水一样冲击着自己。

噢，上帝，我都做了些什么？她想到。

“为 - 为什么你要停下来？”夏洛克问，转过头看着她。他眼睛睁大，但毫无生气，他的声音由于那狂躁地忍住的泪水而哽咽。

“这本不应该像这样。”艾琳说，“这本应该有点乐趣。让你过过瘾。而不是……”她吞咽了一下，无法用语言描绘出夏洛克那痛苦而悲惨的模样。“我应该在很久之前就停下的。是我的错，对不起……”

“不！”他咆哮着说，“随便你怎么假装，但别装作你在乎。”他恶毒地吐出这句话。

艾琳是那么想反驳他，她对自己刚才工作时说的一切感到恶心。她甚至不相信自己口中的那些话。

但是他信了，而她则是那个在推断他的思绪，将那些反映给他看的人，就像她应该做的……但不是像这样。不应是那些想法。

夏洛克一边咆哮，面颊一边变得通红：“你的职责不包括关心在意。你的工作是惩罚我，不是吗？”

“我那样做是为了人们的愉悦。”艾琳回答说，摇着头。

他不明白。她知道他无法理解她工作的概念，而她则让这点完全失控了。在她追求着应对挑战时，她故意无视了药物的作用，无视了他对她的感情，无视了他们的历史。

艾琳现在看着他，她全身心都充满了歉意：“我不对那些真的认为自己需要被惩罚的人这么做。”

“去你的！”夏洛克大喊道，死命拉扯自己的捆绑。他开始愤怒地连续击打着，近乎要换气过度 * 。

（ * 注： 急性焦虑引起的生理、心理反应，发作的时候患者会感到心跳加速、心悸、出汗，因为感觉不到呼吸而加快呼吸，从而引发并发症 ）

他正在迅速地失去自制，这是如此的不像夏洛克，以至于艾琳被完全震撼了。有那么一瞬，她有这样一种冲动想要将所有的可卡因都冲下马桶，恳求他戒掉。

但她知道这没有用。她不能帮助他戒掉。他不想要戒掉。她只能帮助现在这个状态下的他。

“夏洛克！夏洛克，停下！”艾琳恳求他，将手轻柔地放在他的两颊，强迫他那无法聚焦、了无生气的眼睛看着她。

他停止了自己的挣扎，凝视着她，所有的反抗似乎一下从他身体中抽离出来。她开口，安静而镇定：“你会伤到自己的。让我解开你。”

他闭上眼睛，紧绷下巴，深呼吸了几下，然后微微点了点头。

她可以看到几滴纵横的泪珠现在从他的脸两旁流下，但什么都没说，只是快速而轻柔地解开他四肢的束缚。

夏洛克没有动，只是躺在那里，浑身疲软，看上去相当累。他的脸泛红，头发被汗水打湿纠缠。他沉重地呼吸着，艾琳以为自己近乎能听到他的心跳。

她意识到可卡因和肾上腺素的混合肯定让他的心率更糟糕了。但这短暂的亢奋似乎已经褪去了，因为夏洛克用刺耳的声音说：“我要再打一剂。”

虽然她特别不想，虽然她知道这正在一点点地杀死他，但艾琳却不能再让这个男人向她乞求了。

“好吧，”她麻木地回答说，“我很快就回来。”

她在走回到客厅，镇定地用一支新的注射器准备又一剂可卡因时，感觉自己身处噩梦。当她回到客房时，夏洛克已经用左手抹干了脸，并成功使呼吸平稳下来了，虽然他的呼吸仍然有些急促。

艾琳这回走到他的右臂旁边，找到一条不需皮带捆绑就足够粗的血管。“这样可以吗？”她问道，用酒精棉涂抹着那个区域，然后用针管对着他的手臂。他的手臂仍然向着床头板伸开。

“不行，”他说，声音疲倦且不连贯，“你必须将它直指心脏。”

片刻死寂，但艾琳还是将他的手臂放下，将针管向上指。她在为他注射的时候什么都没说。

这回他没有抽搐得那么厉害了。相反，在她抽出针管、将它套起来放到一旁时，他发出一声解脱般的长叹。在几分钟内，他都没说话，而艾琳则无法将视线从他身上移开。这回他的呼吸变浅了，变平静了，就像他所有的焦虑都被冲走了一样。

“你还好吗？”最终，她问道。

“好多了。”夏洛克说，微微揉搓着身边的床单，像是一个指尖穿梭在爱侣发间的男人。“好得多得多了。”

这药，她意识到，这是唯一一件夏洛克允许自己被驾驭的东西。这是真正将他束缚并让他恳求得到更多的东西，让他为了顷刻间的愉悦浪潮而放低身段的东西。

这是他所喜欢的，这份熟悉的亲昵。这药物流淌在他的躯体中，直接向着心脏侵袭。

而艾琳意识到了为什么他想让她说那些话，那些他深信的事情。他是想要用她来取代可卡因。

那些话是可卡因不断轻声告诉他的，将他唤回，让他相信它是他唯一的所爱之物，是唯一会回报他的爱的东西。

但它从不会回报。

它掠夺、掠夺、再掠夺，直到……

直到什么时候？

艾琳没有这个问题的答案。她不知道这一切会怎么结束，虽然在心底里，她对这些进展的方向有着令人厌恶的恐惧感。

她能做什么来挽回这一切吗？

她想要做点什么。上帝啊，她真的想。但就算她鼓起了足够的勇气去尝试，现在他也不再信任她了。

她关上门，关掉灯，让夏洛克一个人处在自己短暂的极乐囚笼中。艾琳只能想到魔鬼是如何控制夏洛克来让她帮着将他拉入他的私人地狱的。

还有，她怎么就答应了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

早上，艾琳发现夏洛克仍在客房的床上，仍旧只穿着他的内裤，侧身躺着。就在她慢慢接近的时候，她发现他醒着，微微颤抖着。“你睡得还好吗？”她问。

他摇摇头。

艾琳紧咬嘴唇，试图挡住即将崩堤而出的危险的感情洪流。“夏洛克，我昨天晚上所说的，我想让你知道我不是真……”

“我不想谈起这个。”他平淡地回答。

是的，他当然不想。艾琳自己都不确定她是不是也不想，不过她现在已经完全向夏洛克不仅仅是一个客户这个事实屈服了，不再否认自己想要说点什么让事情好起来。

但什么都没用。她不能忍受看他变成这个样子。

“你必须离开了。”于是艾琳说道。

睡眼惺忪地看着她，他问道：“你有另一位客户？”

艾琳听到他说这话的口气，感到胸腔收紧。

“另一位客户”，就像他仅仅是她的日程表上那一小块时间，和无数个人归于同一类。就像他们之间的安排与她的工作有关系。

“是的。”她撒谎了，声线紧绷。她无法判断他相不相信自己的话。她咳嗽了一下，更加坚决地说：“现在起身。收齐你的东西。”

艾琳转身走出客房，没再说什么，她无法再在那里呆上一秒了。她只是坐在客厅的椅子上，狠狠地咬着自己修剪整齐的指甲。

突然间，她想要夏洛克尽快离开她的住所。她对这样把他扔出去感到相当难受，而且她知道这仅仅会加剧她昨夜说出的那些可怕的事情的功效。但这绝对比直接在他面前崩溃是个更好的方案。

在这之后似乎过了几世纪般，夏洛克终于走出来，看起来糟透了。他注意到，艾琳已经将他的东西打包进他的旅行包中了。

静静地，缓缓地，他拿起行李袋向门口走去，仅仅简短地看了看艾琳。他看起来一点都不生气。相反，他似乎是被耗尽了，被打败了一样，这显然比愤怒糟糕得多。

就在他将要走到门边的时候，艾琳突然向自己的冲动屈服了，她起身走到他旁边。

“等等。”她说，就在他走到门口的时候用手拉住他的手臂。夏洛克勉强地看了看她。“我只是想让你知道，欢迎你随时到这里来。这点没有改变。”

夏洛克给了她冷漠的一督，那一眼中似乎又夹杂着痛苦的闪现。然后那痛苦就不见了。

他疲倦却又不置可否地点点头，然后走出了门口。

艾琳差点没在关上门之前开始啜泣。


End file.
